Popularity
by Moonsetta
Summary: In the superhero world the last thing you want to be, is popular. Nightwing knows this all too well when the clock strikes 4:00AM. 50 Favs and counting!


Hello any and all readers! I'm pretty much just roaming fandoms now and I've always loved DC comics, except the recent reboot that is, so I decided to try my luck here. Nightwing rules!

Given the reboot I have no idea where Nightwing is at the moment, most pages have said that he's back in Bludhaven and I also know he had been in New York as well, so since I'm unsure of his current city I'm just going to stick with Bludhaven for this little one-shot.

OK, time to wing it! If I get anything wrong I'm sorry, I haven't been keeping up with the comics much and only recently caught up when they released Battle For the Cowl.

I don't own Nightwing, or any other DC characters named in this minute piece of literature.

* * *

><p>He woke up to all of them going off at once. No, he did not have dozens of alarm clocks set up around his apartment. It was the communicators. Blue eyes opened, revealing reddening whites and slanted eyebrows. The same blue eyes turned towards the clock on the wall.<p>

4:00am

His Night patrol had ended just an hour ago and when he went to clear the drowsiness from his eyes, he found that his mask was still on. Whoops!

Well, all the better for answering the call from the other heroes. All of the communicators were ringing.

Richard wanted to sleep. Dick wanted the day off. Officer Grayson wanted caffeine. Robin wanted to smash the communicators. Nightwing wanted to make a joke and painstakingly pull himself out of bed to answer the calls. Red X wanted to set rabid raccoons free into the callers' homes and Batman gave the largest mental Batglare he could muster. The Target was in there somewhere as well, but he just muttered gibberish.

Sliding to the side of his bed, Dick Grayson reached beneath the bed and pulled out a rough cloth bag, retrieving from it, every ringing device. It was then that his own communicator, that was among the others, began ringing as well.

OK and-

Another ring. His cell phone on his bedside table.

Great. Just great. Now if he could just-

A sudden stream of static. Why was his police radio going off?

Thankfully, it was next to his cell phone and he reached for it with a groan. Why did he own all of these communication devices again?

Oh yeah, his team. Well…teams, and friends and family. Popularity was the worst thing in the superhero community for anyone who wanted sleep.

"Officer Grayson here."

"It's Amy."

"Hey partner. What's up?"

"You sound drained Grayson."

"Oh, really?"

He could just his BHPD partner rolling her eyes to the sky.

"You're not really awake, are you?"

"I don't work the early morning shift until next Thursday."

"Well, the boss ordered me to tell you about the meeting today."

"What time?"

"Noon."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Get some sleep Grayson."

"I'll try."

OK now-

His landline phone, that had yet to be removed from his apartment, rang out.

…

The answering machine could get it. He was sure that he couldn't get off of the bed, much less across the room to answer the thing.

The said machine let out a click before a voice spoke up.

A perfume salesman.

OK…embarrassing.

Now Dick reached out and traded the police radio for his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dick."

He smiled at the girl's voice, tiredly, but it was still a smile, "Hey Babs. What's going on?"

"Oh Cassie's been bugging me since she can't seem to reach you."

"Got it. I'll call her."

"Oh and get some sleep boy, you sound bushed."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Night Boy Wonder."

OK, nothing left but the communicators. He flipped them all open:

Bat Communicator: Batman. (who else?) Teen Titans: Beast Boy. Outsiders: Black Lightning. Birds of Prey: Black Canary. Bat-Clan: Huntress. Justice League: Superman.

Dick let his eyes rest on the Bat Communicator, "You first Old Man."

The Bat clad figure on the small screen narrowed his eyes, "There are rumors of a huge drug bust on the south side of Gotham. Blockbuster's the whispered name. I need you here by this evening."

Dick nodded. He could go for some of Alfred's cooking anyways. He turned his eyes to the Titans communicator.

"You Beast Boy?"

The green changeling saluted, "Uh, Arsenal said he needs help with some new recruits this weekend sir."

"How many times have I told you to quit calling me that?"

"Umm, I've lost count."

Nightwing sighed, "I'll be there."

Silence. Catch your breath. Next.

"Black Lightning? I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"We're having some trouble. Do you recognize the name Kobra?"

"Very distinctly, why?"

"The Outsiders know very little of the operation he is running. Do have any information on him?"

"Sure, I'll send it to your base later this morning."

Black Lightning nodded and the communicator went blank, like the others before had, except the Bat communicator, Batman seemed to be staring through the buildings and miles that separated them, ready to scrutinize any word he misspoke. OK, the Birds of Prey.

"What is it?"

Black Canary's blonde hair fell over her shoulder as she looked to the right off of the screen at a noise before shaking her head in exasperation, "The Birds of Prey and I are having some trouble here in Hong Kong tracking a weapons shipment. Think you could fly by later this week?"

"Sure."

Why not? He was apparently going everywhere else this week, why not a flight to Japan?

The Bat-Clan communicator, "Huntress?"

"Hey Nightwing, good news. We've found the White Cobras trail heading into New York City. You told me to keep you posted while you weren't with us on this hunt."

"Good. Keep on them."

Only the World's Finest were glancing at him now.

"Superman," he said with a nod at the Justice League communicator that the League had insisted he keep despite him resigning from his Batman role and the Justice League.

"We've got a chaotic war on Glandton Five. There's a team set up but they're without a commander.

Dick groaned and rubbed at his masked eyes, fully ignoring the fact that he could take it off now, "I've told you before, I'm not part of the Justice League."

"You're the only one they'll agree to work under. You've gotten quite a reputation in the League."

Great. Popularity continued to be a curse.

"When?" Nightwing asked, trying to muffle a yawn.

"They move out next week."

"OK. Goodnight."

Finally, all communications were down. Well, except the one he was getting glared at from.

"Alright, what is it Old Man?"

Batman narrowed his glare even further.

Great, the typical cryptic Bat answer. A small, nearly invisible twitch in the left cheek and Dick frowned. Great, a worried Bat was like two Mother Hens.

"I'll be fine. See you later tonight."

"Don't be foolish."

Translation: Be careful.

Nightwing nodded and watched the screen go blank as well like all the others. He put them all back in his bag and slid it back under the bed before he buried his head into his pillow. His main phone started ringing again. Without looking up, he picked up his alarm clock and threw it across the room, knocking the landline phone from the wall and listening to it smash to pieces on the floor.

Finally, silence. Except for the slight ruffling of thick paper, which had to be the mail he had gotten earlier this evening, falling off the table that the alarm clock had flew over.

...

Truthfully, he probably should have read those letters right away.

* * *

><p>I had a full story for this but I decided just to leave it here. There's no telling if I'm any good at writing in this fandom and since I'm writing and exploring a lot of fandoms recently there's good chance I won't stick around for too long at any one.<p>

Anyways, correct me on any of this if I'm wrong. I'm still trying to get it all strait in my mind. You can help me out with time frames and stuff.

~Moonsetta


End file.
